clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zoura3025/New Card Ideas: Flying Edition
I just have some ideas I'd like to share, feel free to do the same! If there's enough ideas I may start a new wiki. No Rarity/Cardless Swarmlings Type: Troop "These wimpy little air units believe heavily in the strategy of strength in numbers. Maybe a little too much, actually." Tiny air units that usually appear in large numbers. They aren't very special. Although, they have a range of 0.75 tiles. 65 HP, 15 Damage Per Second (10 Damage per hit, with a 0.66 second hit speed). Health and Damage increase by 10% per level. Common Mist Elemental: Type: Troop "The Mist Elemental is the epitome of a lightweight. She flies gracefully and shields her allies with a mystical veil of fog." Makes a veil of mist around herself (1.5 tile radius), any allies in the vacinity get targeted 50% slower while veiled. She has a maximum range of 4 tiles. Elixir Cost: 4 450 Hp, 30 damage per second (15 damage per hit, with a 0.5 second hit speed). Health and damage increase by 10% each level. Swarmling Plume Type: Building "A plume of eggs that erupts into Swarmlings." Spawns 5 Swarmlings over the course of 2 seconds. Elixir Cost: 3 50 HP, with a 2 second lifetime. Health increases by 10% per level. Swarmling level is equivalent to that of the Plume. Rare Minion Gateway: Type: Building "Building that summons minions. Don't look at it for too long, the land they come from is beyond our comprehension." Creates 1 minion every 5.9 Seconds, and has a 60 second lifetime Elixir Cost: 6 550 Hp and spawns level 3 minions at level 1, health increases by 10% and minion level increases by 1 per level. Eg. Level 3 gateway spawns level 5 minions. Epic Dragon: Type: Troop "Massive flying unit that roasts everything. Now who's the biggest flying monster, eh?" Deals splash in a 1 tile radius, attacks once every 2.5 seconds. It has an attack range of 5 tiles Elixir Cost: 7 2000 Hp and 300 damage per second at level 1, health and damage increase by 10% per level Hauling Wretch Type: Troop "A large, twisting creature of the sky that really likes keeping Swarmlings in its belly. To the point where one might think it's a weird thing the Wretch has going. Or maybe they're just good mutual friends with a careful understanding of eachother's kind. Who knows?" Elixir Cost: 7 Has 600 HP, and deals 30 Damage per Second (20 damage per hit, with a 1.5 second hit speed). It has an attack range of 3 tiles. Health and Damage increase by 10% every level. Additionally, it wil summon 2 Swarmlings that are 5 levels higher than itself once every 9 seconds. Rancid Wretch Type: Troop "Rancid Wretch knows his toxic vomit is disgusting, and also corrosive. His secret? He has a special pre-game meal: warm, moldy mayonnaise. No wonder he throws up so much." Elixir Cost: 5 Has 900 HP, and deals 30 damage per second (20 Damage per shot, with 0.33 seconds between shots in a volley, with 1 second between volleys). Additionally, adds 1 second of 10/second poison damage per shot. Poison DoT doubles once every 3 seconds. Has a range of about 4 tiles. Damage and Health increase by 10% per level, while Poison DoT increases by 20% per level. Legendary Dragon Nest Type: Building "Nest of Dragon eggs, spawns up to 4 Baby Dragons" Spawns a Baby Dragon once every 14.9 seconds Elixir Cost: 9 620 Hp, 1 minute and 5 second lifetime. Health goes up by 10% per level, and the baby dragons it spawns are 3 levels higher than itself. (E.g.: Level 1 nest spawns level 4 baby dragons) Category:Blog posts